


[Podfic] And the wind as sweet as honey in the mouth

by morifiinwe podfic (morifiinwe)



Series: [Podfic] Return to Aman [1]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Elves, Families of Choice, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Middle Earth, Mortality, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Second Age, The Noldor, Unconventional Families
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26363266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morifiinwe/pseuds/morifiinwe%20podfic
Summary: [Podfic] Elrond finds Maglor again, four hundred years after the fall of Beleriand, and they exchange news.There is mention of the deaths of Elros and Maedhros in this, but neither is described in detail.
Relationships: Elrond Peredhel & Maglor | Makalaurë
Series: [Podfic] Return to Aman [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1915786
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	[Podfic] And the wind as sweet as honey in the mouth

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [And the wind as sweet as honey in the mouth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9278384) by [bunn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunn/pseuds/bunn). 



Text: [And the wind as sweet as honey in the mouth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9278384)

Author: [bunn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunn/pseuds/bunn)

Reader: [morifiinwe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/morifiinwe/pseuds/morifiinwe%20podfic)

Length: 14:04

Download: [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/5zqsoipd1gl74yn/%255BPodfic%255D_And_the_wind_as_sweet_as_honey_in_the_mouth.mp3/file)

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments and kudos on this and the original fic if you enjoyed! I love this series so much and I'm so excited to podfic it.


End file.
